Merlina the Wizard
" Por que as flores florescem sabendo que estão destinadas a murchar? Seu tempo de beleza é tão curto... " Merlina the Wizard (魔導師マリーナ Madōshi Marīna?, lit. "Merlina a bruxa") é a principal antagonista de Sonic and The Black Knight. Ela é membra exclusiva dos habitantes da cidade do mundo de Camelot, e neta do lendário mago Merlin. Além disso, é uma jovem bruxa excepcional e talentosa. Merlina serve a Corte Real como a Feiticeira Real de Camelot. Quando Merlina descobriu que apenas ruínas e guerras aguardavam seu reino no futuro, ela procurou evitar isso, aproveitando a bainha de Excalibur do corrompido Rei Arthur para fazer seu mundo eterno. Para isso, ela chamou Sonic para o mundo dela e enviou-o em uma missão para recuperar a bainha. Quando Sonic conseguiu, Merlina tentou por seu plano em prática, mas foi parada e resgatada pelo ouriço antes que suas ações destruíssem o reino. ● História Seguindo os passos de seu avô, Merlina tornou-se a Feiticeira Real de Camelot, onde serviu a Corte Real. Durante a sequência da abertura do jogo, Merlina está sendo perseguida pelo Rei Arthur e os Cavaleiros do Submundo. A bruxa usa um ritual de invocação para conjurar um "Bravo cavaleiro, mais veloz que o'' ''vento" '' para o mundo do Rei Arthur, e eis que surge Sonic de outro mundo, que estava comendo cachorros-quentes. Após despachar os cavaleiros-demônio, Merlina o impede de atacar Rei Arthur imediatamente, e invoca um ciclone mágico para teletransportá-los para as margens do Rio Enevoado (Misty Lake) Após Sonic adquirir Caliburn, uma espada mágica e falante, Merlina explica que ela não pode acompanhá-lo em sua jornada, como Feiticeira Real, ela iria atrair atenção indesejada dos moradores do reino. Merlina permanece na clandestinidade durante grande parte da primeira metade do game, enquanto Sonic completa missões para Nimue (Amy Rose). Quando o ouriço vai para a batalha final contra o Rei Arthur em Faraway Avalon, Merlina é finalmente rastreada pelos Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda no castelo de Camelot. O borrão azul retorna bem a tempo de intervir, e deu a bruxa a bainha de Excalibur. Merlina revela que ela era, na verdade, a grande vilã do jogo. Ela havia se aproveitado de Sonic para ele derrotar Black Knight, para depois disso, pegar a bainha de Excalibur e tomar seu poder para si mesma. Ao prever o futuro de Camelot, Merlina percebeu que o grande reino está condenado em ruína e guerra, e estava determinada de impedir estes eventos ocorrerem, interpretando o sonho de seu avô de um reino que dura para sempre, literalmente. A feiticeira pretende aplicar o poder da espada da imortalidade ao próprio reino, colocando o grande reino em uma espécie de estase mágico, alimentado pelas forças das trevas do submundo. Como o castelo desmorona ao seu redor, Sonic e os Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda fogem através da Passagem de Knight. A fim de salvar o reino, os ex-tenentes (Sir Gawain, Sir Percival e Sir Lancelot) do Rei Arthur concordam em trabalhar com Sonic e Nimue para deter a magia da Dark Queen (forma poderosa de Merlina), ativando quatro pedras sagradas. Sir Lancelot (Shadow) corre para Shrouded Florest, Sir Gawain (Knuckles) para Great Megalith, Sir Percival para The Cauldron, e Sonic para Dragon's Lair. O plano de Nimue é, no entanto, ineficaz para deter a propagação da magia de Merlina. Sonic e Caliburn voltam para o castelo para enfrentar a bruxa em Dark Hollow, onde Merlina explica suas intenções. Furioso e revoltado, Sonic se recusa a ouvir as palavras de Merlina e a ataca, mas apenas sofre uma batida grave. Depois de ser cortada pela feiticeira enlouquecida, Caliburn se funde com as outras Espadas Sagradas dos Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda, para se tornar Excaliburn, dando simultaneamente uma forma poderosa ao ouriço: Excaliburn Sonic, na qual o velocista ganha uma armadura dourada (algo semelhante ao "Super Sonic"). Em resposta, Merlina usa o poder da bainha para se transformar na gigante Dark Queen, a chefe final do jogo. Depois de sua derrota, Merlina volta ao normal, mas continua a lamentar o destino de seu mundo. Sonic entrega a ela uma flor, e a conforta, proclamando a sabedoria anárquica que, embora cada mundo tem que chegar a um fim, eles só tem que viver suas vidas ao máximo até esse dia chegar. Rememorando o seu avô, Merlina guarda as palavras do ouriço em seu coração. Embora a reação dela não fora vista, ela também está presente quando Caliburn revela que Sonic é o único e verdadeiro Rei Arthur. ● '''Personalidade ' Merlina é uma pessoa que amou o reino no qual seu avô ajudou a criá-lo com todo coração. Depois de descobrir sobre o destino sombrio de seu mundo, o amor de Merlina fora quebrado e se transformou em uma tristeza indescritível, uma dor que era mais profundo que as "profundezas do submundo". Isso deu a Merlina uma perspectiva um pouco pessimista, fazendo-a questionar ocasionalmente o propósito da vida, já que tudo estava destinado a morrer. Guiada pelo desejo de proteger o reino de seu avô, Merlina tornou-se exclusivamente empenhada em tornar seu reino eterno e preservar sua beleza. No entanto, ela deixou suas intenções corrompê-la, transformando-a em uma extremista bem-intencionada; Para ela, cada crime foi um mal necessário, qualquer manipulação foi um fim que justifica os meios, e o sacrifício de inúmeras vidas era para o bem maior. Quando confrontada, Merlina iria tentar fazer os outros se simpatizarem com ela, só para culpá-los por não entender ao ser rejeitada. Caliburn afirmou que a trama de Merlina não era para preservar seu mundo para causas nobres, e sim uma tentativa egoísta de sua parte para escapar de sua própria tristeza. Para as pessoas ao seu redor, Merlina aparentava ser pacífica, mas com uma alma forte e sábia, com um grande senso de compaixão. Ao deixar os outros saberem seus verdadeiros motivos, ela mostra-se como uma pessoa fria, calma e totalmente implacável em conseguir seus objetivos. Diferentemente de outros vilões, cuja as ambições são conduzidos através de um desejo de poder e reconhecimento, Merlina não considerava-se mal, pois seus planos foram motivados para proteger à algo que ela amava. Após sua derrota, Merlina recebe um conselho de Sonic que a cura de seu sofrimento: Que o brilho da vida veio ao saber que há um fim a isso, razão pelo qual eles devem viver suas vidas ao máximo no tempo que eles tem. Estes fatores tornam Merlina um dos vilões mais tridimensionais da franquia. ● Poderes e''' '''Habilidades Merlina é uma maga talentosa de poder incrível, empunhando uma forma potente de magia, referida como "Alta Magia Antiga". Com ela, Merlina pode se teletransportar e até mesmo chamar pessoas de outras dimensões através de rituais. Como prova de seu talento mágico, ela foi capaz de, sozinha, fazer o Castelo de Camelot entrar em colapso e criar um novo castelo em seu lugar ao mesmo tempo. Merlina é surpreendentemente rápida e forte. Ela também possui certo conhecimento de esgrima, já que ela ensinou os conceitos básicos de esgrima em Misty Lake. Como um membro da raça das pessoas da cidade, Merlina respira em dióxido de carbono e respira oxigênio, semelhante as árvores. ● Dark''' ''Queen'': Ao aproveitar os poderes da Espada de Excaliburn, Merlina pode se transformar em Dark Queen. Nesse estado, a sua magia é muito maior e ela pode controlar as forças do submundo. Ela também pode voar, formar barreiras e usar sua sombra para combate. Além disso, ela pode assumir uma forma espectral, que pode projetar magia. ● '''Curiosidades * Merlina tem uma forte semelhança com Shahra, do game Sonic and the Secret Rings. Exceto pelo fato de sua pele ser branca, ter o cabelo roxo, uma tiara com uma jóia vermelha no meio e um rabo de cabelo mais trançado. Ambas também traíram Sonic e foram perdoadas pelo mesmo. * Ela também é ligeiramente parecida com a Princesa Zelda, dos games da franquia The Legend of Zelda, da Nintendo. * Quando Merlina convoca Sonic pela primeira vez, ela usa o mesmo encantamento de Erazor Djinn, usado para invocar o Ifrit Golem em Sonic and The Secret Rings: "Ifalas zaras I e zaraq." * Merlina é o primeiro vilão que Sonic enfrentou que desejava fazer o bem ao invés do mal, mas ela deixou suas intenções corrompê-las. * As flores favoritas de Merlina parecem ser Cravos, pois todas as vezes que ela fora vista com uma flor em sua mão, todas eram cravos. Os cravos, por sua vez, eram das colorações laranja e amarelo, que significam decepção ou desânimo. Isto pode ser uma possível alusão às suas emoções, pois ela está desapontada com seu mundo chegando ao fim e está desanimada quanto ao seu destino. * Na sequência da abertura de Sonic and The Black Knight, quando Merlina está sendo perseguida pelo Rei Arthur, um símbolo na parte inferior de seu vestido tem uma semelhança muito próxima ao selo de alianças dentro do popular Xbox/PC. * Merlina foi a única garota humana que não morreu na história em que participa. Maria morreu na Space Colony Ark, Elise foi morta quando o Egg Carrier caiu (embora Sonic tenha impedido isso acontecer, voltando no tempo), e Shahra faleceu quando recebeu um golpe fatal de Sonic. Ironicamente, isso ocorreu porque ela foi a única que usou uma ferramenta para imortalidade, impedindo sua morte. * Merlina é a primeira antagonista feminina na qual Sonic enfrentou. * Ela também é a primeira chefe final feminina que Sonic batalhou. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Vilões